


Lights Out [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chromatic Character, Desi Character, Diwali, Female Character, Gen, Hindu Character, Parvati Being Awesome, Podfic, Women Being Awesome, hypenate character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not celebrating is still an event. (Spoilers for Deathly Hallows)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lights Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481) by [Dhobi ki Kutti (dhobikikutti)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhobikikutti/pseuds/Dhobi%20ki%20Kutti). 



  


 

Download the MP3: [Direct Download](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=190)  
Download the M4B: [Direct Download](http://www.hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/wp-content/plugins/download-monitor/download.php?id=189)

Listen Streaming:

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kutti for giving me permission to record this story! Also, for the art beta. Additional love and thank yous go to somnolentblue and S for their beta work.


End file.
